


Monopoly

by ywhiterain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding, duo's boredom, playing board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm bored." Three pairs of eyes turned to Duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

"I'm bored." Three pairs of eyes turned to Duo. "I'm only saying what everyone is thinking."

"Has anyone ever taught you the virtue of patience?" Wufei asked.

Duo twirled around in the chair he was sitting on. He leaned over and picked up something from under the bed. He turned around again and held up what he'd picked up. "Has anyone taught you the fun of Monopoly?"

"Might as well." Trowa said.

"It's the only time one of us will have a chance to win since Quatre isn't here," Heero said.

"And you?" Duo shot a grin at Wufei.

"Fine."


End file.
